Intracerebral hemorrhage (ICH) is a type of stroke caused by bleeding into the brain, which leads to significant death and disability. Secondary and delayed pathophysiologic events can contribute to the death and disability of the ICH patient. These events are characterized by a breakdown of the blood brain barrier, edema development and cell death in white and gray matter. We have recently discovered that following hemorrhage in the brain, a new molecular species, bilirubin oxidation species (BOXes), are produced within the hematoma during the first 24 hours following ICH. Importantly, the concentration of BOXes in the hematoma is the highest (approximately 20 \iM) that we have observed in any of our experimental and clinical evaluations thus far. This finding is especially significant since we have previously demonstrated that BOXes are cytotoxic and our preliminary data indicates that they can contribute to the pathophysiological events leading to brain injury following ICH. Our overall goal in this research project is to test the Hypothesis that BOXes are acutely generated within the hematoma and contribute to edema formation and perihematomal brain injury following ICH. To address this hypothesis we will use our porcine ICH model. In Aim #1 we will measure the concentration of BOXes in the hematoma and perihematomal brain tissue to define the time course of production. In Aim #2 we will add BOXes to the infused blood to produce the hematoma and assess the damage and examine the underlying pathogenesis observed following experimental ICH. In Aim #3 we will investigate the mechanism(s) for BOXes production by examining 2 biochemical pathways required to generate BOXes: bilirubin generation and oxidative stress. It is anticipated the inhibition of bilirubin production and/or antioxidants will decrease BOXes production in the hematoma. These studies are important because we believe that strategies designed to prevent BOXes production in the hematoma should provide a novel and beneficial therapeutic option for patients who have suffered an ICH.